


It's Just a Streetplay Right?

by Strikeslip_Fault



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week 2020, Confessions, Established Relationship, M/M, No Beta, Streetplay, Whispering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strikeslip_Fault/pseuds/Strikeslip_Fault
Summary: Juza was never the best with emotions. He assumed most people were able to admit their feelings in a relationship, or at least that’s what Muku told him. So why was it so hard to say those three small words to Omi?
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Hyoudou Juuza
Kudos: 30
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	It's Just a Streetplay Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Slight mentions of Fallen Blood, but other than that, no spoilers. Enjoy~

It was time again to promote the next play. Normally the play would be promoted by it’s lead troupe but with the time constraints and additional practices needed, Izumi reached out to additional troupes to help where they could, and this was how Omi & Juza were out on Veludo Way putting on a streetplay. The theme for this play was centered around unrequited love so Omi and Juza decided to spin the theme a bit.Since Juza was a bit more expressive with his emotions as scenes unraveled, Omi took the role of a optimistic protagonist in love with Juza, an aloof villain concerned more with world domination than love. 

It was odd, the two of them thought. to be asked to play in a love scene, especially since the two of them had tried to keep their relationship under wraps. However, Izumi and the winter troupe felt it was best to use those two since they spent so ‘much time’ with each other . Omi couldn’t help but suspect Azuma had some effect on that since nothing could go past his eyes, but did nothing to call him out, since that would raise suspicions. 

Hoping to keep things simple, the two focused their street play on simple gestures, focusing on subtle mannerisms to portray love without explicitly expressing their affections. Juza would become aware of Omi’s presence and pretend surprise that Omi’s character was tracking him. In response, Omi’s character would excitedly engage while Juza tried his hardest to end the conversation and leave. After this happened a few times, Omi’s character would slowly detract from Juza’s character causing him to question if world domination was worth it. Once the villain found out the folly of his way, he would only find the protagonist had fully left him.

The first day they performed their skit, it went moderately well, and some people took the advertisements they offered but most felt Juza to be too stiff. As they handed out the papers they could hear whispers:   
  
_ “How odd they have the taller one playing a love obsessed character” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I know...the purple hair one seemed like he was in pain the whole time” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “They were kinda cute though so maybe I’ll check out the other troupes to see if I can find one I like!” _ _   
_ _   
_ Juza did not take too well to the criticisms knowing his inability to involve himself into the scene was affecting the street play. How could he be ignorant when he constantly thought about what others said. Omi would try to console him afterwards, telling him he still loved him, but love is exactly the problem Juza had.  It was not that he wasn’t in love with Omi. He would rip the world apart if anything should happen to his partner. But...he never could tell Omi that himself. Or at least that’s what his insecurities told him. The first time Omi confessed, he tried to return the words but all he could do was swallow the weight in his throat. Omi told him he could say it when he was ready, but he had BEEN ready. He just couldn't  **say** it. It was almost as if he needed something to tell him it was finally time.  He shook the thoughts of his relationship out of his head, realizing he was distracted from the task at hand. Perhaps he would find it one day, he thought pessimistically, but the current goal to him was to make sure he handed out all the ads Kazunari had created so they could say they helped the theater.   
  
He had higher hopes for the second day, but within minutes he could see that he had the same effect on the crowds as the day prior. He tried his hardest to give out fliers, but his soured expression kept most away. Omi took majority of the fliers and tried his hardest to upsell the newest show, allowing Juza the ability to leave early if needed. Seeing the affect he was having, Juza retreated back to his room defeated by the crowd of whispers telling him his villain was “uncaring” or “lifeless”. As he entered his room, he noticed Banri and Azami discussing tips and tricks Banri had learned in college. Since Azami made an effort to be Banri’s friend, Juza had found Banri to be less problematic, and in fact someone he could turn to if he had any issues.   
  
“Hey Juza. How’d the second day of streetplays go? You don’t look too hot” Azami quickly examined Juza as he walked to his side of the room. He sat down on his chair before responding, not sure how to answer Azami’s question.   
  
“...same as the first day. Most people seem to like Omi’s character but...I always fall short.” Juza gritted his teeth and rubbed his hands on his knees to prevent getting anger. He knew the crowds were right but he hated feeling like he was less of an actor.   
  
“Well what are they saying?”   
  
“I’m still too bland or I look constipated. One even said they were concerned about my bowel movement.” Juza’s face darkened as he remembered that specific passerby. Banri quietly started laughing to himself at the call out of his character but Azami elbowed him in the stomach before he could open his mouth and say anything stupid.   
  
“Well I mean you don’t exactly...excel at subtle emotions like Tsumugi does.” Azami tried to cheer Juza up but fumbled on his words, watching Juza's expression worsen.   
  
“Yeah, Azami’s right. You had the same exact problem with our last play. Why don’t you just act as if you’re truly in love with Omi? Stop thinking of yourself as Juza playing a villain and more like Juza the villain. Or whatever name you choose...” There was some resentment in Banri’s tone but one look from Azami had Banri quieted. Juza barely noticed the exchange caught up in Banri's statement.  _ Act as if you’re truly in love with Omi _ . But that would expose what they kept under wraps for months. Unless he found a way to act...or asked Tsumugi for pointers...but Tsumugi was currently in an actor’s crunch. Ugh! All this thinking gave Juza a headache and all he could do was run his hands through his hair hoping it would help align his head the right way. Defeated for the second time today, Juza dragged his body to his bed, bidding the two other people in his bedroom goodnight. 

As Juza climbed to the top where his bed resided, Banri and Azami exchanged looks.  _ You were too harsh on Juza  _ Azami whispered to Banri hoping Juza couldn’t hear them.  _ Well he needed it. How can he act as if he’s not in love with someone while head over heels??  _ Banri returned Azami’s criticism with his own loaded response. The two looked at each other and decided it was best to continue this conversation away from the ears of Juza who’s back was turned to them. Once they closed the door to the shared dorm room, Azami and Banri looked at each other and sighed. There was no way they would be allowed in Sakyo’s room, so they opted to walk the atrium hoping Misumi was not on his usual triangle hunt. 

\--

The next morning, Juza awoke with a slight headache as a reminder of him overthinking. Even after Azami and Banri left, Juza rolled back and forth on his bed trying to find the best way to adjust his acting.  _...In love with Omi _ . That was an understatement. Maybe he could find a way to incorporate it though like Banri said. Play as if he was the villain...that was it! Coming up with a solution of his own, Juza looked over his bed to see Banri sleeping his morning in. Stretching a bit, Juza checked his clock to see he had two hours before their next street play. Eager to see if his new plan would work, Juza started his morning process, hoping Omi was prepared for his newly revised villain.

The two hours sped by much more rapidly than Juza would have liked but now he stood in the middle of a street with Omi, ready to show his overnight transformation. Omi, aware of Juza’s discontent with his portrayal, continuously changing his character to play more into the villain of the street play. At first he was distant himself only dropping hints but now he was fully enamored, willing to destroy the world to service this villain. As they begin their newest street play, crowds gather to see the third day of the popular Mankai company putting on a street play.

“Oh sir! Please let me know if there’s anything I could do to help you!” Omi saluted as Juza walked past him, making sure he never looked away.   
  
“Good morning lieutenant. There’s no need for this so early in the morning…” At the end of Juza’s line there was laughter, as expected, and the act played out how it had been everyday. Omi would act over flashy to get the villain to notice him and Juza would continue walking back and forth trying to determine his next plan. Eventually Omi’s character would tire of his negligence and leave. Only then would the villain realize Omi’s character did so much and regret letting someone go. It was at that part that Juza would always freeze up and maintain an aloof personality but today he would take on a new role: Juza the villain. 

“Sir! Why can’t you see that I would be willing to sacrifice myself to see your plans fulfilled?!”   
  
“Tch, it’s the job of an underling, is it not?” At this point Juza winced a little but maintained the demeanor to truly pull out Omi’s devotion.   
  
“That’s not it! I...I...it doesn’t matter! Forget it!” As Omi started to walk away, Juza reached out and gripped Omi’s wrist. Unlike previous plays, he did not allow Omi’s character to run away. Slightly shocked at the change in plans, Omi looked at Juza with shock in his eyes.   
  
“You...you what?” Juza ad libbed his line refusing Omi the chance of escape.   
  
“I...care deeply for you but I know you wouldn’t return so please….please let me go.” As Omi lowered his voice to reflect his disillusion, Juza instinctively flinched feeling his heart hurt as Omi rejected him. Omi stared at him a second longer, accepted Juza was to say nothing more and walked away. In the back of his mind, Juza played a scene of Omi leaving his life forever over miscommunications. He imagined a life without Omi and Omi moving on marrying someone of more worth and he felt himself grow sick at the idea. He couldn’t let Omi leave, not after they had been through so much. All it took was three words. Three simple words would promise Omi would stay with him, if even for a day longer. This was it. He took the leap, placing himself in the villain’s shoes, determined for Omi not to leave him.   
  
“...but...but I love you too.” Juza whispered to Omi’s back like a lost dog. 

Omi froze in his step, unable to decide if that was Juza who said that or Juza’s new ad libbed villain. He slowly turned back to Juza, when he quickly looked away, embarrassed by his own confession. He had meant to say a bit more of a suave line but his own emotions took control and in the middle of the street he finally admitted how he felt.   
  
“W-What? Did I hear what I think you said” Omi appeared to have fully dropped the act, thrown off guard by such a heavy confession.   
  
“I-...’tch. I’m not one to repeat myself. Are you going to continue to work for me or leave me for another in our line of work?” Juza said his line with as much authority he had, shoving his hands in his pockets, while his face remained red. Feeling his face burn the longer it took, Juza turned around and began walking away.   
  
“Wait! Don’t forget your underling!” Omi ran after Juza, ecstatic to feel his feelings return. As he ran after, the two men could hear the thunderous roar of the crowds around them.   
  
_ “What a twist! Could you believe the villain would say that??” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “OHH! BL! I ship them! So cute! I wish they made this a full play” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “That didn’t happen yesterday! What made them change?” _ _   
_ _   
_ Hearing the change of whispers around them, Juza smiled a little at himself. He might not always like Banri, but sometimes he truly did give the best advice. Omi also bowed a little making sure to give out pamphlets as quickly as possible. Apparently “bl” ,as every fan told him, was popular and they couldn’t wait to see more. Omi could only grin and thank each person that approached him while Juza quietly handed out his pamphlets as well. Once the two had fully cleared their piles they thanked everyone who came to their street play and promised they’d have more plays in the future. As they left, they had to explain the current play may not have the same type of twist, hoping not to disappoint the new fans.   
  
“Well that worked out a bit better than before, didn’t it?” Omi cheerfully engaged in conversation as they walked back towards the dorms. On previous days, the conversations were heavily Omi driven since Juza was saddened by comments, but today was different. Juza held some confidence in his walk while Omi looked down curious of the change of plans.

“Yup. I spoke with Azami and Banri and they gave me some pointers.” Juza’s hands still remained in his pockets, still unsure how he felt about confessing his love to a crowd of random fans.   
  
“Oh? Did they also recommend fully confessing to me in the middle of a crowd?” Omi asked innocently, which caused Juza to stop in position. Juza stared at Omi for a second, concerned Omi now possessed the ability to read his mind. “I guess from your reaction, I was right. As happy as I am that you finally said it, could we choose a more intimate place for that...next time?”  
  
Juza could only flush red again as his boyfriend subtly scolded his confession, but honestly without the confession, he didn’t think the street play would’ve worked out as well. Omi rubbed his hands through Juza hair, and continued walking, content he knew he was loved.   
  
Though his boyfriend had such an odd way of confessing...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a firm believer Juza would show he loved someone via actions instead of words cause that's just who he is. So this was fun to write haha.


End file.
